


Gratitude of a Farm Girl

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breasts, COW TITS, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Straight Shota, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: With her milk delivery safe, Cremia needs to find the right way to show her thanks to Link, but fortunately, she has all night and their own motel room to do it in.





	Gratitude of a Farm Girl

"And we're here," Link fished out his room key to open the door for himself and the one who was following him.

The Stock Pot Inn was a place that most would see as lacking at best, but, from the lens through which Link had come to see the world, there was nothing he could bring himself to complain about. All that bothered him was the ethics of tricking the receptionist Anju to get the key, but it had been far too long since he had had his own bed to sleep in. Even better was the fact that on this night he had a guest. The Romani rancher, Cremia, whose milk shipment he had just helped defend from bandits, was now in the motel room along with him, still not quite up to making the return trip. Link did not mind sharing the space though, as human company had become just as rare for him.

"Wow, your own sword and a room all to yourself while still so young," Cremia remained as impressed as when he was protecting her wagon, "You certainly show a lot of maturity for your age."

"I've been given a lot of responsibility," he answered, "Once to my home and now to you and this town."

"What an incredible kid," Cremia took him for a hug, "I don't even know what it would take to properly repay you."

"It's... nothing really" Link tried to reply but was muffled by her prominent chest that his face was now pressed into.

In her exuberance, Cremia never considered how a hug between them would go at their respective heights, but, even after realizing where she was holding her head, something told her that it didn't mean she had to stop. After years of weaving through the stares of men, it was oddly fascinating to see how this boy, who was somehow younger yet acted more like an adult than any of them, would react to her body. In a way, he seemed to immediately become entranced as they would, yet it was completely different at the same time. Link's eyes were not filled with lust but with long. He relaxed himself in her embrace but rested his head in her chest as a source of comfort over carnal pleasure. From a simple life on a farm, this seemed to Cremia to be the way a woman's breasts were meant to be enjoyed.

"Tell me, Link, do you have any girls in your life," she inquired.

"A few friends back home," he peered up from her valley.

"Girlfriends?" she got more to the point

"Not really," he answered, "I mean I get along with a lot of them really well, but I've always been too busy to think about it."

"You don't seem that busy now,"

"I'm searching for a few things."

"Are they in here?"

"They don't seem to be,"

"Then you should take the chance to put your mind at ease and rest," she proposed while sticking out her chest to envelop him further.

His mind didn't seem to get her idea, but his body certainly appeared to like something about it. With her arms around him, Cremia could sense his tensed muscles relaxing themselves. It got wondering what else her body could do for his. She had never asked about his exact age, but she believed that what made an adult was how one carried himself, and Link seemed to meet the mark.

"I can understand how you feel," she spoke to him, "Being in charge of the ranch doesn't leave me with a lot of time to myself either. The road being blocked, hearing Romani's crazy ghost stories, and having my shipments attacked only made it worse, and yet you dealt with all of them. Thanks to you, this is the first time in a while I haven't been stressed out over something."

"It's just sort of what I do," he remained humble.

"And I'm starting to figure out what it is that I can do for you," she finally let him go.

From the perspective of a farmer, there was nothing obscene to be found in nature. The bodily functions society viewed as indecent were all part of a healthy system designed to populate a species and nurse its young with proper nutrition. Such things were the basis of her life's work and detecting the momentary disappointment in Link when they separated told her it was time to put to use the fruits of her own body instead of just those of the land and animals.

"Were they soft, Link?" she gained the nerve to ask, still nervous from her own lack of experience.

"Were what soft?" Link was adorably unassuming

"My breasts," Cremia brought a hand up to her chest.

"Oh," he became bashful, "Yeah, I guess they were."

"I'm glad, as it's how they should be," she stretched her back, "They're not always easy to have. I have enough manual labor to do and heavy objects to carry. My shoulders would be stiff enough without them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he apologized without hesitation.

"Don't be," Cremia flexed those indeed stiff shoulders, "It's all part of my duty."

"Duty?" Link picked up on a concept that he was quite familiar with.

"The job of a farmer is all about raising and providing for others," she explained, "I raise the plants and animals which in turn provide food, drink, and transportation to the people. A woman's breasts serve much of the same purpose to those closest to me. Mine growing to be so big is just part of me living up to my ideals, even if it means Anju can get a bit jealous or going without a bra because I just outgrew the J-cups I had to get specially made."

"Huh?" Link was befuddled by Cremia's discussion of such feminine matters.

"Just me rambling a bit," she laughed it off, "My point is that my breasts are meant to bring comfort and joy to others, just as I do. I'm happy to see they worked so well with you and wouldn't mind providing a bit more."

"What are you saying?" Link only grew more confused.

"I saw the look in your eyes before, felt the way you were nuzzling your face against them." Cremia bent over towards him with a healthy view of cleavage. Her previously stated lack of a bra was quite apparent, "You like them, don't you?"

As uncertain as he was before, Link's heart started racing in an instant. He wasn't sure if it was mere anxiety or something in the milk from before, but he couldn't bring himself to give an answer. Seeing her opportunity to ensnare the boy completely, she yanked off her scarf so that she could be free to remove her shirt entirely.

"I originally promised myself the first guy to see these up close would be my future husband," she blushed, "but, for a kid as cute as you, I can't help but make an exception"

Cremia pulled her top over her head in a manner that gave her breasts a very vibrant bounce when they finally did burst free, and the reveal certainly had Link reeling. Somehow they were even larger out in the open that her clothing made them appear. The pale tone of their skin backed up her claim that they didn't come outside very often. He wasn't much of an expert on the subject, but it almost seemed that her nipples were even erect. Either way, an instinct much rawer begged him to reach out and touch them. Seeing his polite eyes yearning for permission, Cremia crossed her arms beneath her bosom to make it clear to him that she wanted nothing obstruct him from what he desired.

"Please, help yourself," Cremia leaned in, "When you look at the moon in the sky tomorrow. I want you to think about these instead."

Link gave a single, eager nod and allowed his hands to reach out towards her hanging mammaries. From the start, they were like no treasure he had ever held. He had never held something so soft with such weight to it. His early adolescent hands couldn't come close to holding them fully in their palms, so much so that Link doubted that even his adult self would have done much better. However, it was nothing short of wonderful how easily his fingers could simply vanish into her fluffy mounds of flesh. Their appeal was nothing that he could hope to put words to, but their strength of their allure was made undeniable by an erection now showing gratuitously through his Kokiri clothing that wasn't sewn together with a boner in mind. It didn't take too long for Cremia to notice either.

"My, my, you're more of an adult than you look," she gazed at the tent of green cloth, placing a hand on his thigh, "I hear that can be quite uncomfortable for a guy, but I'm aware of how you can make it feel absolutely wonderful. Is it okay if I take a look?"

Not only did Link not object, but he instinctively scooched over to enable her to get to his crotch easier. With a tender hand and a warm smile, Cremia reached into his shorts to pull his sensitive appendage free of its constraints.

"Oh goodness, what little puberty should have done for you until now has worked wonders." Cremia praised his surprisingly well grown hardness, "A few more years and I might've been in trouble. Something this nice deserves something just as nice in return, and I have just the thing for it."

Taking a breast in each hand and briefly jiggling them for Link to admire, she descended upon him with her bountiful bosom to nestle Link's member right in the center of her chest. With a firm squeeze from each side, the walls closed in and Link's shaft was almost entirely engulfed. Cremia was certainly impressed with the head's ability to keep itself above the surface but the rest of his length was casually devoured by her ocean of softness. Each immediately fell in love with the rush of heat they received from the other. Cremia's breasts offered a soothing warmth like a fireplace on a snowy evening, while Link's dick provided the burning relief of a hot bath after a long day of work. It only got better when she finally started moving. Her bosom had more than enough mass and flexibility to handle his penis however she pleased. Up and down, left and right, Cremia's titfuck was like a whirlpool, and the twitching in Link's dick dutifully informed her what he like and what he didn't. As his young member oozed precum, she took the initiative to smear it along her cleavage to make her motions even smoother, eventually reaching a speed that had Link fighting to keep his hips still. His strained expression alerted her to just the sort of sensations he must have rampaging inside him.

"Please, don't fight it, Link" she cooed while clamping down on him even more, "Go on and enjoy it, let yourself run wild, and even do it all all over my chest if you want. It's my treat."

Taking her offer, Link began to buck his hips upward which Cremia happily matched with her boobs. She pressed him even closer to her chest and leaned in so her face could be even closer to his. Feeling his member ravage her chest and hearing the whimpers slipping out of his mouth filled her with a sense of regret that this would likely be a one-time only deal. His strength was absolutely amazing. The movement in his groin was so forceful that she actually found herself almost struggling to keep up. Even more impressive was how powerful the throbbing in his dick was become. This was all beyond anything a kid his age should be capable of. Her mind wandered to how impressive his orgasm must be and urged her to use all of her might to get him there. Her tits were now absolutely suffocating. The intense pressure only pushed him to try and thrust harder against her. Something big was coming and it was driving him crazy, but Cremia held him close and tight all the way, drawing him in as much as she could before the grand finale

"Cum for me, Link. Cum on my breasts. Cum on my face," she whispered before ultimately getting her wish.

From the get-go, his youthful seed was rich and forceful. The first shot launched high enough to brush her face and land in her hair. The subsequent eruptions sent the thick, pearl white fluids in all directions, drenching her tits in his slippery essence. As glad as she was to see him so happy and virile, what she loved most was the smell of it all. Having him ejaculating directly against her chest gave her a direct line to get the full effect of the odor that accompanied every round of his seed. She simply had to get a taste, and luckily Link still had just enough left in him to provide a shot to catch on her tongue. It was amazingly bitter and chewy. Perfect to play on her lips and roll around her cheeks. Once Link and finally finished his load, she gave him one last show in lifting her breasts up to her mouth so she could lick up the excess.

"Magnificent," she moaned, "Like a man trapped in a boy's body."

Unfortunately, the boy still had a little bit of growing left to do as she observed in how quickly he fell onto her after his release, but Cremia didn't mind though as it provided the perfect opportunity for her to pull his face back into her bare chest and savor the moment for just a bit longer. Her sense of peace was broken though when she felt a tender kiss suddenly being planted on her cheek.

"Oh my, Link..." she rubbed her face in surprise.

"That was... the most wonderful thing I've ever felt. Thank you," he admitted as respectfully as possible.

The way he maintained his aura of stoic honor even deep within the valley of her breasts was enough to set the farm girl off entirely. Link was as much of a man as she had ever met regardless of his physical age. Even though not consciously aware of his harrowing adventures through time, something within her could sense the greater truth. Although not looking like an adult, her womanhood now yearned to make one out of him. She could already feel her aroused juices trickling down her thigh and made haste to remove her skirt and underwear before they could stain. Link didn't know what to make of the first fully nude woman he had ever been presented with, but his member knew it needed to rise to the occasion.

"The vigor of youth is a beautiful thing," Cremia commented on his rapidly replenishing erection.

"Sorry, I've just never seen anything like it," Link felt arousal wash over him in a way that he had never experienced even while in his late teens, "It.. It just makes me... want to..."

"Me too," she smiled and sat beside him, "I've been told that my body often looks like the most fertile thing on the farm, but for the first time I feel ready to bear fruit. Come, Link. Have this night with me."

The boy wasn't sure how he should respond to this, but he knew that a refusal was not it. He allowed himself to be take into her outstretched arms and have it demonstrated firsthand how not even his head could measure up to her immense chest. No pillow could compare to how it felt to freely rest himself on her mounds.

"I've spent my life milking cows, but now I'm the one ready to be milked," she pulled him in tighter, "I do my best to keep my mind off of the weight these things but on my shoulders, but now they've never felt heavier. Use them as you wish. I promise you won't find them much bigger anywhere else."

Link knew her words to be true even when compared to another certain ranch girl that he knew and had already sampled that Romani milk that was even finer than what he got at Lon-Lon. He moved his face from her cleavage to her right nipple to see if the farmer tasted just as good as her recent delivery. Her bounty was a sweet one as he rolled the nub with his tongue, sending a shudder down Cremia's spine. Already, she was feeling something building up within her. A brief image of baby nibbling on her bosom for nourishment flashed in her mind. The desire to produce her own milk swelled in her chest and a desire just as strong to take his seed fermented in her loins.

"Link, don't stop taking mine, but I need to have yours too," Cremia prepared herself to go down on him while taking care not to separate his face from her chest.

His erection stood up proudly and made it easy for to position the boy at her entrance. Link did his best to remain as still as possible while remaining latched onto her breast, but feeling himself prod her opening and pierce through her virginity got him sucking away as frantically as he ever had before. Immediately, he noticed that the harder he sucked, the hard she seemed to squeeze and took full advantage. Cremia would have like a moment to dwell on how she had just given her body to him, but the double-barreled assault from both in and outside of her was beyond anything she could have previously imagined.

"I never thought you'd feel this thick in me," she hopped on top of him completely with her breasts dangling over his head, "I only hope drinking from this body of mine will help you grow to be just as well-endowed."

In this position, Link was clear to go at both breasts at once. He switched to give her left nipple a try in his mouth while offering his hands to replace the stimulation to the right one. With her arms pressed down on the mattress for support, Cremia now felt like a cow in both mind and body. Her udders swung freely for him to tug and massage with all his might. The extra pull of gravity seemed to be the key to complete the image as the vast bounty of milk she had been accumulating her own life finally found its first suitable recipient. Her first lactation was an almost animalistic one, but she felt the love of a mother seeing Link lap it up without a second thought. Its taste may not have been what he would ever expect to find on the market, but it had an energizing property to it unlike any other. Never before had Zelda's words about sending him back to his childhood seemed more misguided to him. Nothing that would ever be expected of a child could compare to what he was experiencing now, even if guzzling Cremia's milk like a newborn infant.

However, if her spirit animal at the moment was a cow, now awakening within Link was seemed to be a valiant horse. Even if the flow of time had made it as though it had never happened, the lingering memory of his grown body remained. He had never gotten the chance to test it, but he felt crotch his adult-size tights shouldn't have felt as tight as it did. Malon, Ruto, and Nabooru seemed to be eyeing them down when he reunited with them, and now he could feel some of that tightness returning within Cremia's vaginal walls. From Cremia's end, it was as if the milk he was drinking was going straight into nourishing his dick.

"Oh goodness!" Cremia gasped at his gradual but distinct expansion within her, "Milk really does help a boy grow! I never expected even an adult's to feel like this."

His strengthening erection was rapidly closing in on the limits of what she was prepared to handle, and the tightening of her walls only compounded how strongly she felt him swelling within her. Between the rising head and bloating shaft, it was as if she were feeling him age up seven years directly inside her and made it clear that, despite his appearance, Link's body was unquestionably suited for breeding, but if he was going to give her the member of a grown man, then she had no need to hold back on what she could offer him as a grown woman. Her hips went from steady rocks to exhilarated thrusts, and her restrained gasps became rowdy groans. She was a proud cowgirl in more ways than one and had laid claim to her stallion, but, even amidst all the new sensations he was being treated to within her vagina, Link couldn't stop himself from doing all that he could manage in the moment with her breasts.

They were substantial, they were supple, they were succulent, and they were superb. Her milk didn't just help fill his stomach but his spirit. In all his searching for what he had lost, it was as if he was finding things he never knew he was missing. Maybe there was something to be said for the idea of settling down a bit amidst his constant quests. However, such thoughts would have to be put on hold because what was going on in his loins didn't remotely resemble the notion of settling down. As he was now, the clothes of a child could never hold his manhood. Even his balls had swollen into those of a virile teenager. There was no place for it, but the woman on top of him, and it was doing all that it could to her. His throbbing rung as truly within her as the local clocks striking midnight. He was twitching as frantically as a Cucco let out of the pen. All that was left for them to reach the finish line together, and Cremia was ready for all that would come with it.

"Miss Cremia, S-Something's coming... much more than before," Link announced what she had hoped.

"Good, do whatever your body tells you and let it all out," she sped up on him, "With the dangerous, heroic life you live you deserve to leave something behind. This ripe body of mine is ready and willing to take care of all it. Give me your seed, Link. Plant it in my fertile soil."

The deeper meanings of her words were lost on Links head, but not on his loins. As she spoke of, Link felt something unprecedented for him gathering in his manhood, ready to burst forth. He trusted Cremia's words and let the instincts of his body take over but was still waiting to sense the moment he should release. The only certain thing for him was how much he loved every second spent playing with her chest which was now slowly descending on him. Cremia's body was losing its own battle with his member, but in coming down as her sense gave out, she smothered him entirely and numbed to all except her breasts on his face and vagina on his dick. When her hands came around to hug him into her bosom just as their night began, his groin finally got the cue to finish it.

His explosion was met by only the most delighted of moans from Cremia. It was just what she needed to go with her own orgasm. Indeed, it was on another level from what she got from him with her chest alone. She held him tight as her cervix drowned in just the first few waves of his seed. Just the second shot was enough to leave her feeling certain she'd be bearing his child, but the third fourth and fifth were just as satisfying for how they made sure to fill all of her womanhood, taking care of every bit of it as she had promised. As ferocious as his ejaculation was though, Link rode it out my squirming and nuzzling up to her in the most adorable of ways. She stroked his hair lovingly while making sure he got to enjoy his climax to the last drop.

"You're going to grow into a fine young man," she whispered, "In so many ways you already have."

"I'm only happy to be able to help," he panted as she rolled off of him to his side, the beast she had awoken having return to its slumber, awaiting the day it would be needed again.

"Now, don't you worry about me, Link," Cremia instructed, "Your responsibilities stretch far beyond me. I'll be fine until you're ready to return.

"That's great to hear," he was thinking of far different responsibilities than her.

"One favor would be nice though," she delicately rubbed her stomach.

"Anything you want."

"Some new clothes," she requested, "I'll need bigger stuff with all the growing I'll be doing soon. Especially my boobs."

"Why do you think so?"

"Just a hunch," she smiled with subtle rub of her belly.

Seeing that it wasn't the right moment to give the boy with her any greater burdens, Cremia saw to it to make the most of their remaining time together. She gave him a good night's sleep in the embrace of her breasts and a healthy balanced breakfast for the day ahead. However, as soon as she finished seeing him off that morning and began getting properly redressed, she felt an even greater tightness in her chest than before and released a final sigh.

"Just you wait, Link," Cremia placed a hand on her bosom, " You've seen what I've grown for others, but, when the time is right, you'll see just how I'll grow even fuller and riper just for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is where TP Link came from. Don't question it.


End file.
